A New Year, A New Group
by The Blundering Writer
Summary: I just thought this up one day, and it would not leave me alone. A Rosario Vampire Fic...


Rosario + Vampire: A New Year, A New Group

I, The Blundering Writer, do not own Rosario + Vampire, or anything associated with it. I only own my OCs. Kinda.

* * *

"My first day of school..." mumbles a figure on a bus, "I'm now a step closer to Tokyo U..." The figure was the only one on the bus besides the driver. He was around 5'8", had a complexion that was a sort of mix of tan and light tones, as if he had irregular contact in sunlight, and had a lean build. His short, dark hair was slightly messy, as he did not take very good care of it, and he had dark green eyes behind a pair of thin-rimmed, rectangular glasses. He was wearing the uniform of his new school, a white shirt, a dark green suit and red tie, a pair of matching green pants, and a pair of dark shoes.

"So..." he mumbles to himself, "Yokai Academy...It doesn't sound like a place with a high graduation rating..."

"Names aren't all they seem to be," the bus driver mutters cryptically, "neither are looks. You must see beneath the covers..."

"O-okay," stutters the boy, "I'll try to keep that in mind?" He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, nervous about the bus driver and about his school. He wasn't a very sociable person, did not join many clubs, mostly trying to keep to himself, reading or using his laptop, though he had wanted to try to change himself at least a little bit. He made few friends, and mostly kept out of their way as well. His grades were mostly high, though he had somehow been rejected out of just about every private school he applied for, but not because of his scores, he had actually passed most of the ones he took. Mostly it was that the school was too full, too expensive, or that it did not bother to tell him whether he had been accepted or not, though he expected it was the former. After a few months, he was about to give up his search when he found an application to a school known as Yokai academy, and was accepted after sending it.

Now he was sitting in the bus, on the way to the school, more nervous than he had ever been. His heart was pounding in his chest, his brow sweating, his skin tingling around his arms and legs. He wasn't sure whether or not to get off the bus, to go home and become a drop-out. There was something about the school that seemed...Different.

"Last chance," announces the bus driver, as if he was offering a blue or red pill, "this is the last time you will be able to back out of this school, to return home. Will you take it?"

This snaps the boy out of his stupor. If he could not take going to a new school, how will he deal with a University? A job in the real world. How will he be able to function in real life? He decides, and what happen then will effect most of his life afterwards.

"I will not back out," he answers, hoping that his voice sounds confident, "I will go to this school, and I will graduate."

"That is the spirit," was all the bus driver replied.

* * *

"Well..." remarks the boy sarcastically to himself, "what a cheerful view...The creepy Jack O' Lantern gives it a nice touch." He turns to thank the bus driver, only to find that he had already gone back through the tunnel soundlessly.

"I'm seriously creeped out right now..." remarks the boy as he walks through the forest, "Red rivers? Dead Forests? Tomb Stones? I'm in an Occult Club's greatest fantasies right here."

* * *

"If you kinda get used to the foreboding atmosphere...It's kinda not bad..." Suddenly, a twig cracks, making all of his hair stand on end.

"I take it back..." Another snap, much closer. In fact, the more he moves, the closer the snaps. He quickly turns around, seeing that it was a girl who was causing the snaps.

"This bring my pressure down a bit..." He looks over the girl, taking in some of her features. She was around 4'9", a slightly pale complexion, lean build, not too heavy around the chest region. She had dark green hair except for a round patch on the top of her head that was colored white for some reason, and had dark gray eyes. She wore the school uniform; a white shirt, green jacket, dark green skirt, though it only served to accent her dark hair and, oddly enough, her skin. She looked half-lost and half-trying-to-eat-you.

"Uh..." grunts the boy, confused, "Can I help you?" The girl tries to regain her posture, acting as if she did not just try to eat him just then.

"N-nothing..." she stutters, clearly showing her guilt, "I w-was just...Lost! That's right, I was a bit lost, and i decided to follow you, since you seem to know most of the way..."

"Okay..." accepts the boy, "If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

"Shouldn't you give yours first?" retorts the girl, "I think the boy should introduce himself first."

"Alright..." agrees the boy, "My name's Setsu Kimon...I'm sorry if my name seems strange..."

"Eh," dismisses the girl, "I don't really care at all what your name is. I'm Kaippa Sheru, freshman at Yokai Academy."

"I'm a freshman as well..." replies Setsu, "I hope that we can get along..."

"Eh..." grunts back Kaippa, "Whatever..."

* * *

"And you all know the rules to Yokai Academy, No humans allowed," explains their homeroom teacher, Teuchi, "if you discover one, be sure to tell us, so we can kill it, and make it an example on what would happen to them." Setsu then falls out of his chair, getting back up sheepishly.

"N-no humans..." Setsu panics to himself, "then that means that all of the students really are-"

"Sensei!" calls out a student from the back, a girl with dark black hair, "Is it true that there was a human last year?"

"That did happen last year," explains Teuchi, "but it wasn't a human. It turns out, the person was only keeping to his human form because his monster form was too dangerous. He beat the former leader of the Student Police with it. Tsukune, the person who was blamed, is now our Student Body President."

"W-why aren't humans allowed?" asks Setsu, nervous that he may reveal his identity.

"Well," lectures Teuchi, "humans hate anything that is the occult or super-natural, so they feel the need to kill all of us. They pave over many places where we should be living in, and kill indiscriminately. Humans are so black hearted, that there is no redemption for them. Thank you for asking." What disturbed Setsu the most was that Teuchi-sensei was speaking this in a very light tone, as if enjoying it.

"T-thank you very much..." mumbles Setsu, and he slinks down in his seat, trying not to draw attention to himself.

* * *

"Buy me that," orders Kaippa, and she points to a bottled water machine. The person she was ordering was no other than Setsu, who was dragged against his will to that particular machine.

"Why?" asks Setsu, "should I do that?"

"I asked for it," remarks Kaippa nonchalantly, "so buy me it."

"...Fine..." caves in Setsu, "but you should try the foun...tains..." Setsu trails off as he sees Kaippa dump the whole bottle over her head.

"What?" she asks, "ya say somethin'?"

"Never mind..." gives up Setsu.

"So what monster are ya?" Kaippa suddenly asks.

"It is against school rules to-"

"Who cares, tell me."

"I refuse."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Is that how you treat all your friends?"

"This is how I treat breaking the rules."

"No fun," comments Kaippa, "just take a chance, it'll be fun!"

"I'd rather not," replies Setsu, "I don't want to get into trouble."

"Boring..." and Kaippa walks off in search for something more fun than a guy who follows the rules.

"Back to square one...I guess..." mumbles Setsu to himself. He walks to his next class alone. At least...almost alone.

* * *

The next day, the boy's dorm was full of what could be described as an occult lover's paradise. a large array of half-human, half-monsters littered the hall, with only a lone figure seemingly un-disfigured. That person is the only, pure-blooded, human at the dorm, and is showing much restraint against the impulse to yell and run. He casually goes to the water tap, and begins to clean his face and wake himself up for another day of school. As he gets dressed, he has the strangest feeling of being watched upon.

* * *

"Watch it idiot," grunts a figure as Setsu walks to his class absent-mindedly, "as a matter of fact, meet me after school, so i can tell you how to watch it." The person was a huge male, over 6'7, very wide, and very tan. He had dark, short, spiked hair that looked like shark fins, dark eyes that were just a shade away from a black color. He wore the white shirt, along with the dark pants, but no jacket. Setsu knows that he is doomed.

* * *

"Ya like bumpin' inta people, eh?" grunts the thug, who was named Toffu Jokaire, "I'll show ya what happens to a regula' BumpleStilkskin." He shoots a fist to the already bruised Setsu.

"Kinda overkill to someone just bumping into you," Setsu thinks in his own head, but he must have accidentally voiced his opinion, as he was pummeled around his head.

"I make da rules around here!" announces the thug, "and I say you're a human, so's I gots ta kills ya...I bet ya taste good, if ya smell likes a taste." Toffu picks up a stick, and stabs the stick towards Setsu, who was now praying that his family would have a good life without him, when the thug's arm becomes frozen in a layer of ice. Not questioning the godly gift given to him, Setsu runs away from the behemoth, but slips on a small root.

"Yer probably wonderin' why I'm givin' ya some beef," the thug explains menacingly, "and that's because ya caught me in a bad mood, 'cause I found out that we can't change into our monster forms. Now, I'm alright in human form, but I can't exactly spread the fear I used ta to my old victims as a human, so that grinds my gears a bit. I tink dis calls for a chane of body, as it's just the two ov us." Setsu tries to run, but was held down by the bulk of Toffu.

"Now dis is only gunna hurt a lot, so just hold still, an' I'll try to eat your head first, 'kay?" The body of the thug then splits apart, and a strange fluid begins to drench Setsu, who now had a detailed view of the change into a monster from human form. The mass of muscles was ehough to make him hurl on that spot, if he could only open his mouth. The muscle began to harden, growing a greasy shininess, and grew in mass. His face was disfigured, growing pinched, while his forehead grew wider. When it was all finished, Toffu resembled a horrifying, towering juggernaut. He bares his sharpened teeth, almost making Setsu losing control of his bowels.

"Fi, fie, fo fum..." chants the changed Toffu in a new, much deeper rumble of a voice, "You look as tasty as an englishman." That is when Setsu blacks out, accepting his place in the food web.

* * *

Smells...of...Human? But...human no come to school here, impossible...How long I sleep? How long I sleep? I no know how I got to wall...I break it with hands, and go find human. He smell delicious. I go find human, maybe I eat him.

* * *

I find human under strange monster, smell bad. He try to eat human after human sleep, but I bite hand off. Monster scream, I eat him. I want to eat human, but I no hungry no more. I go back to hole in wall to sleep, maybe eat human later.

* * *

Yo! Welcome to the grand opening of-

Just then, Kio snatches away my VisualBoy, and all of my VisualBoy games.

Kio: Work on the Negima fic! You've left it way too long!

Eh, maybe later...

* * *

Humans Against Monsters of the World archive: Subject: Monster X

Information Gathered: Seemingly harmless, Monster X is a force that could potentially destroy all human life. It posses monstrous strength, speed, and is able to move quietly. While the shape is unknown, as most cameras that attempt to take pictures are either destroyed or horribly blurred, it is speculated that it is no larger than an average human, an unholy abomination of nature. The normal fur color is usually a red, orange color, similar to an orangutan's fur color. While dangerous, it is speculated to be no smarter than a ghoul, less sophisticated even. All agents that encounter this abomination should always aim to kill, as it will show no mercy.

Danger Level: S-, A+

Rarity: Extreme

Humans Against Monsters of the World archive: Subject: Shadow Ghoul

Information Gathered: Made in the laboratories of our good agency, the Shadow Ghoul is a genetic alteration of a Shade, made to change a human or monster into our own little slaves. Their powers known so far are the ability to blend into the shadows, though seemingly useless. They are mostly used as scouts, though some are used as test subjects for more complicated enhancements.

Danger Level: D

Rarity: Extremely Common

Humans Against Monsters of the World archive: Subject: Vampire

Information Gathered: Completely wild and dangerous, this monster is chiefly the main threat to man-kind, as it feeds on humans not just for sustenance, but for pleasure as well. Like the legends, water, silver, and crosses may weaken, and even defeat a vampire. Many have evolved to what are known as Day-walkers, and now blend in to poison the human societies with monstrous hybrids. Always kill without mercy.

Danger Level: S+

Rarity: Common-Rare


End file.
